During the process of cooking, many cooks have had a problem with the placement of the lid of a cooking vessel during the cooking process, for instance during stirring of the contents of pan. Most cooks take the lid and place it next to the vessel either on the stove or the counter adjacent to the coking area. In the past, other devices including pans and plates meant to receive a lid have been used on the stove or counter adjacent in order to place the lid and collect drippings which are dropped from the lid. Many sizes and shapes of these collection receptacles have been utilized, including racks, dishes, pans and the like.
It would be advantageous for a lid lifting support design to directly attach to the side of a cooking vessel being stirred to receive and hold the lid during that operation. It would further be an advantage to have a holder for the pan lid which would maintain the pan lid in a desired position such that the drippings from inside the pan lid would be returned back into the pan. It may also be used to advantage by handicapped persons as a aid to gripping, lifting and supporting a lid.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cooking lid lifting support which removably attaches to the top of a cooking vessel lid and positions the same on the side of a cooking vessel such that drippings from inside the lid are returned into the cooking vessel during its operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cooking lid lifting support for gripping and removably attaching to the top of a cooking lid, thereby facilitating cooking by handicapped persons and other persons having trouble gripping a cooking lid.